The present invention relates to systems and methods for accommodating an internal UFD (USB flash disk) in a host system such that the UFD does not significantly protrude beyond the exterior of the host system.
A UFD is a well-known device for portable data storage. A typical shape of a UFD resembles a short, straight, flat stick, making the UFD easy to grip by a user, hang on a key chain, and store in a pocket. When plugged into a lost system, typically a notebook computer or a digital TV, a prior alt UFD generally significantly protrudes beyond the exterior of the host system. The UFD typically protrudes perpendicular to the panel containing the USB socket.
This configuration makes it easy to plug the UFD into the host, see that the UFD is plugged in, and unplug the UFD when desired. In this configuration, however, the UFD alters the natural from factor of the host system, making it cumbersome and risky to handle the host system while the UFD is plugged in. In addition, the protrusion of the UFD presents an increased risk of damage to both the host system and the UFD. Furthermore, in situations where the aesthetic appearance of the host system is important, such as an expensive digital TV in a living room, the protrusion of the UFD from the panel is considered a noticeable problem as well.
Traditionally, this was not considered a significant issue, as the UFD was a short-term “guest” to the host system, which was operated most of the time without a resident UFD. Recently, with the proliferation of large-capacity UFDs, which sometimes include not only data files but applications and operating systems as well, there are cases where a UFD has to remain coupled to the host system for a long period of time, including when the host system is being powered down, or when host system is placed in (or removed from) the system carrying case. This is practically impossible with the current state-of-the-art UFD.
Many home entertainment devices are designed to be used in living rooms, and are considered as “part of the furniture”. This implies that the device facade is carefully designed to be aesthetic and safe. When such devices require a UFD for device operation, such as a digital TV that uses a dongle (i.e. socket connection and controller) for porting of content, the dongle is preferably used on the facade of the device. This configuration is chosen for the convenience of the user, and to enable a good line-of-sight connection with a wireless r-emote control.
Prior art dongles are typically long enough to be conveniently held by a user (e.g. 40-80 mm), and stick out when plugged into the USB socket on the front panel of a device. This not only interferes with the aesthetic design of the device, but also creates a practical problem as the dongle may be accidentally pulled out or damaged by user passing by the device. In addition, the entertainment room is a location frequented by young children. A television is typically located at an elevation that is accessible to a child's reach. A easily-removable device protruding from a television is a both a safety hazard and a candidate for domestic vandalism.
It would be desirable to have an internal UFD that does not protrude beyond the exterior contour of a host system.